


Fire

by rebgurl15



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebgurl15/pseuds/rebgurl15
Summary: This is how I would have loved the porch scene to have ended. The slow burn is so hard on me y’all!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Fire

“After all these years, who knew we’d make such a good T-E-A-M?”

Anne smiled. She looked at Gilbert, watching the moon play over his long nose, strong jaw, sweet lips. She shook herself. Normal lips. He had normal lips. 

She realized Gilbert was staring at her intently. Did he know that she had been thinking of his lips? Panic surged through Anne at the thought. 

“Winifred is a lucky girl.” She choked out. “Thank you for today and everything. I should get back.” She got up quickly, ready to make her escape. 

“Don’t.” She felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked down to see Gilbert’s eyes staring at her beseechingly. “Stay.” His voice broke as he said this. 

Anne wanted to leave almost as much as she wanted to stay, but something made her sit back down. “Did you think of something for us to argue about?” She asked, laughing shakily. 

“Do you ever feel this warmth inside of you when we’re together?” Gilbert asked, ignoring her joke. “This overwhelming feeling of good in the pit of your stomach?”

As he spoke, Anne moved her hand to her own stomach. Even though his frankness startled her, his words struck a chord of familiarity in her. 

When Anne didn’t answer, Gilbert continued. “I don’t feel that with Winifred. She’s good and funny and beautiful but I don’t feel that with her.” His voice was raw now, filled with frustration and confusion. “Why does she make me feel nothing while you make me feel so much?”

Anne held her breath, scarcely able to believe what she was hearing. She wanted to say so many things, but she didn’t trust her voice. Instead she kept her mouth closed and her eyes fixed on her hands, clasping them and unclasping them in her lap. 

“Can I kiss you Anne?” Gilbert asked suddenly. 

Startled, Anne looked up at him. He was staring at her as intently as before. His face was scarlet and his gaze uncertain. Never in her life had she been at such a loss for words. Kiss. At the thought, blood rushed to Anne’s cheeks and warmed the pit of her stomach. Again she moved her hand there, acknowledging the sensation that Gilbert had described so aptly. 

“Why?” Her voice came out as a whisper. 

“Because I need to know.” His voice was just as soft. 

In answer, Anne leaned forward and pressed her lips to Gilbert’s. It was a chaste kiss, lips closed and bodies appropriately distant, but it brought such heat to Anne’s stomach that she felt as if it was on fire. Gilbert seemed to feel it too, as he pulled her closer and gently used his tongue to part her lips. Anne let her fingers creep into his hair as their tongues explored each other. Gilbert’s hands explored her face and her back before settling on her waist. After an age they finally broke apart, breathless and flushed. 

“So?” Anne queried, a shy smile on her face. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” Gilbert said. “You set my body on fire.” Anne couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled her in for another kiss. This was the start of a very different T-E-A-M.


End file.
